


This is what I am

by BourbonBreath



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: /her body/their body, Crowley likes to keep his body as is, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Aziraphale with female genitals, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBreath/pseuds/BourbonBreath
Summary: A conversation after someone asks Crowley about pronouns in the bookshop. Aziraphale overhears the exchange and brings it up later. Crowley thinks he fully understands, but has some revelations as the conversation progresses.Based on the idea that Crowley is genderfluid but keeps their male shaped body the same most of the time and Aziraphale is male gendered but switches his genitals without much thought.





	This is what I am

Crowley loved the expression Aziraphale got when some particularly interesting bit of curiosity woke up in him. It was a look one would give to a fence inconveniently placed between where one is walking and where one wants to go. Given that the angel was about 500 years behind the times at any given point, he wasn’t surprised that the whole pronoun thing had flown straight over his fluffy little head. Crowley, however, was on the pulse of now, and though humans generally confused the shit out of him, he thought he had a particular handle on this piece of information. 

“You know how the first time we,” he paused with a happy little smirk, because it was still astonishing that after all this time they were finally able to physically express their passion for each other. He caught his self-control and carried on, “When we were intimate and you had lady parts?”

“Oh.” He hadn’t particularly thought about that aspect of it, but realized from a human sort of perspective that it wasn’t necessarily what one might expect. Then he scoffed, because one does not simply forget the first sexual experience with someone they’ve loved for thousands of years. “Yes of course I remember.”

“Well,” Crowley proceeded with a wine-glass filled gesture. “That night you were a woman.”

Aziraphale puffed up. He felt his spine go straight. “I most certainly was not.” 

The demon raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink. “No?” He asked. 

“No.” Aziraphale confirmed in a tone of voice that conveyed he was quite certain about it. “I was very much so me. Just one part of me was… I suppose a bit different than human standard.” 

Crowley tilted his head, contemplating that. “So when you- do that- it’s?”

Aziraphale waved his hand as though shooing away a pesky little tendril of smoke. “Just a preference, my dear. Much more manageable than the male bits and well, I suppose, now that I know, I do like the particular way it feels. Not more, but given the mood; certainly preferred.”

Crowley frowned down at his crotch, contemplating that. “They do get in the way.” He said more to himself. 

Aziraphale thought back to the bath houses of Rome and a few other such incidences. He’d only ever seen Crowley with one kind of body and that held true through the new, sexual, part of their relationship. “I’ve noticed you don’t switch,” he noted. 

Crowley’s face scrunched in distaste, “Why would I switch? This is my body, I love everything about it.”

Aziraphale nodded, as he quite liked it too. “Well that night with the dress-”

“I don’t need to vanish my penis to be- Oh.” He went silent, this was making more sense now. “Right, it was there but I was still, you know- a vixen.” 

With a slight blush, Aziraphale confirmed, “Right.” 

Crowley slid closer, one hand sliding up Aziraphale’s thigh. “And you were such a wonderful gentleman for me. Opening the door, pulling out the chair-”

“I normally do those things,” Aziraphale said. 

“It’s even nicer when I’m in heels.” Crowley paused then added, “And a skirt that wants to convince my hips they should stay still.” 

“Which they don’t,” Aziraphale asserted.

“Never heard you complain about it,” Crowley replied with a wink. 

Aziraphale smiled into his sip of wine. “So I’m a he?”

Crowley snorted a soft laugh, “Don’t ask me, angel, it’s your thing.”

The angel gave it a moment of thought and finally nodded, “Yes,” He began and then smiled brightly, “I’m a he.” 

For some reason the joy in the angel made Crowley melt all over again. Then, abruptly, he laughed. 

“What?” Aziraphale asked. He immediately felt self-conscious. 

“I’m just remembering when you had to wear that dress.” He couldn’t remember the year, but he’d taken one look at the whole frilly mess that was ladies’ fashion and decided he had better things to do with his energy. “All done up with corset and bows and those fucking stockings I knew were under there.”

Aziraphale glowered, “I hated it.” 

“I know!” Crowley shouted with a laugh. His arms also flung out and Aziraphale kept one eye on how the wine sloshed dangerously close to the edge. “But under you were all changed, yeah?” 

He was still sour, acutely remembering the way the whole outfit made him squirm. “If you’re asking if I’d made my corporation a woman, yes, I did.” 

“You were damn hot,” Crowley said.

“Well at least there is that,” he replied with the tight venom of sarcasm. 

Crowley backed off and softened, “But I could tell you didn’t like it. I thought you were just doing really well at being the reluctant chased woman, but no; you wanted right out of that skin.” 

Aziraphale contemplated the color and angle of the surface of his wine. “I didn’t feel like me,” he finally admitted softly. “I like this body. I like who I am on Earth.”

Crowley set his wine aside before he grasped Aziraphale’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Me, too, angel.” He lifted Aziraphale’s hand to leave a tender kiss to his knuckles. 

Aziraphale blushed and ducked his head with a smile. “Thank you, darling.”

Crowley plucked Aziraphale’s wine from his other hand and placed it beside her own. Aziraphale frowned, watching the glass get further away until Crowley moved to straddle the angel’s hips, using their grasped hands to pull one of Aziraphale’s arms around her. “You know, Angel.” She purred. Aziraphale swallowed, eyes big, and waited for the rest. “I think I want you to be less of a gentleman right now.” Her voice had done something soft and subtle, but undeniably feminine.

With a strangled groan, Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s hips. “Should I switch, then?”

Crowley growled and pressed her hips down, “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

If felt _ good _ even though technically the pressure was on a part of him that he would have thought would feel about like an elbow- it decidedly did not feel like that. He bit down a whine and pulled Crowley into a curious thrust. Her eyes rolled back and she rocked over him. “That’s good,” she assured.

He swallowed and pressed up again. A strangled sound tore from him. “It is,” he confirmed in a trembling tone. 

There was a particular kind of grin that demons perfected. Humans tried it but generally lacked the inherent devious wickedness to really make it work. The end result was something predatory, seductive and a bit intimidating. 

It made Aziraphale absolutely _wet._

She pulled his bow tie free and met his eyes while slowly opening each button, then hissed at the presence of an undershirt. He continued to press up, shivering at how the contact made everything from hip to hip feel so good. “This is-”

“Shhh,” Crowley replied, leaving his shirt half open to shrug out of her jacket. And Azriaphale didn’t have to be told because watching Crowley slowly strip from the waist up was enough to strike him dumb. She grasped his hands and put them on her chest, urging him to squeeze. It took a moment of fumbling and an annoyed squeak from Crowley to get it right, but once his strong hands started flexing and kneading, Crowley arched her back and threw her head back to moan. “Yes, Angel!”

The sound of it when right through him and Aziraphale bucked his hips up sharply. His palms were soft and warm and felt exquisite when they broke away just enough to roll over Crowley’s hard nipples. She took a moment to bask in the sensations until she remembered that she wanted to get her angel out of his layers _ now. _

“I wasn’t going to do this,” Crowley muttered and then with a snap their clothes were gone. Aziraphale gasped at the sudden, wonderful skin on skin contact. He scooted low, to kindly not crush Crowley’s testicles and when just behind he thrust up again. Crowley shivered as the course hair of her lover sent tingles of sweet little friction through her. Aziraphale leaned in, licking, then sucking a nipple. Crowley clutched at his hair and pushed into the sensation. Aziraphale got lost there; tongue mapping back and forth between desperate, needy punctuations of want. Their bodies fit and moved without much consideration, the sweet grinding sending both of them higher. 

“How should we-” Aziraphale started, uncertain of the mechanics of this. 

Crowley licked her lips and leaned in close, “Well, lovely, I was going to suck you off and then I wanted you to finger me into oblivion.”

Aziraphale choked on a gasp and his hips snapped up. “Oh,” was all he could manage. 

With a sultry little wink, Crowley slid out of Aziraphale’s lap and down his body. There was a time when this was still very new that Aziraphale tended to hesitate and shy away from pleasure focused on him. But Crowley had proven their love for him time and again, so really what was there to hide from? He slouched further and spread his legs wide, panting in anticipation as Crowley kissed and bit and his hips and thighs. 

Crowley could smell the delicious combination of arousal and musk that said this was all going very well. When she finally moved down, she moaned into his clit because he was absolutely soaked and it had her hard as a rock. She could feel the response in her cock, precum leaking and leaving a lewd, brilliant sensation where it rolled over the very sensitive skin. Inspired by the feeling, she stared with some slow, thorough licks and Aziraphale tossed his head back and sank his fingers into Crowley’s hair.

She moved to get better access and used her thumbs to spread the soft flesh trying to keep her from her task. Finally her lips closed around Aziraphale’s clit and she sucked on him just right. 

_ I’m going to discorporate _, the angel thought before giving a curious little lift of his hips.

Crowley moaned with all the sluttiness she was basking in and pulled off with a little ‘pop.’ “Yes, angel. Fuck my mouth, please.” And then she was back to it, bobbing her head up and down just a bit and all too slow. 

Aziraphale tried to catch his breath and catch up to the fact that he was supposed to do something. His body took care of it before his brain could and he moved one hand to the back of Crowley’s head, urging down with a gentle nudge as he thrust up. The demon made a wanton, broken moan, muffled in her lover’s sex and she let him lead as he desperately moved into her perfect, talented mouth. Though they’d been lovers for a few months now, he was still a painfully quick trigger and he could already feel the sparks that he had learned to chase. 

“Crowley,” He breathed, his voice absolutely wrecked. 

The response was a growl and then one hand left him to tend to the ache between her thighs. Plans aside, Crowley wasn’t patient and she needed some friction _ now _. Aziraphale was helpless, moving in a rhythm demanded by the sensations that made every inch of his body tingle. He clutched Crowley’s hair and pressed up hard, panting and moaning with abandon. It was too hot, too good, too fucking filthy and perfect and beautiful and Crowley worked the head of her dick in quick, smooth motions that had her trembling. 

She always knew she was weak for this angel. 

Up until this point, Aziraphale would clutch and press and then catch himself and try to be a bit more gentle. Each time it took a bit longer to remember he was trying to be good. But, God, she was moaning into it, touching herself, and clearly loved the aggression. Finally Aziraphale just let go and accepted that he was allowed to take. He took a fist full of Crowley’s hair and moved her exactly the way he wanted. The answering, rhythmic rocking of her entire body took away the last of his doubt. He yowled, head thrown back and did as requested; fucked his lover’s mouth. Every desperate thrust pushed him that much closer. He could feel the bright, blinding promise coiling in every limb, every muscle. 

Then, with a gasp, he clasped Crowley’s head against himself with both hands, rocking his hips against the sucking lips and exquisite velvet tongue. “Crowley-” he whined, trembling desperately all over, using her mouth for every wonderful feeling. With a shout, he climaxed; a shock of ecstasy followed by deep, resonate waves of pure bliss that he eagerly pressed into over and over again. Crowley let out a muffled groan, already so close that the unbridled sexiness of Aziraphale shattering pushed her right over. She groaned, pulling slow and squeezing to ride the feeling and wring the most out of each pulse.

Aziraphale loosened his grip, whimpering as Crowley softened her ministrations and sent a few more electric tingles through his spent body. His hands pet delicately through her hair until they dropped, exhausted, to the sofa. He was panting and boneless, head lolled back, and unfocused eyes stared through or past the top of a bookshelf. Crowley slumped to settle on her butt and rested her head against Aziraphale’s thigh. He wasn’t the only one who needed a moment to recover. 

“My word, Crowley,” the angel finally breathed out. 

She chuckled, “You liked that?”

“If you can’t glean the answer I truly-” he paused, just to rest from the exhaustion of speaking, and then, “can’t help you.” 

With a self-satisfied grin she turned and kissed the inside of his knee. Aziraphale sighed happily. After another moment of collection, she twisted and stretched; some vague cracking and popping sounds set loose by the motion. Then she hauled herself up to the sofa and fit comfortably against Aziraphale’s side. He put his arm around her and gave a little squeeze before settling. 

“You are,” Aziraphale began, and then paused trying to remember the word. “I believe the term is: an absolute bombshell.” 

Crowley preened and snuggled closer. She lifted a hand to Azriaphale’s face with an affectionate smile and love in her eyes. “And you are my angelic little hunk.” 

He laughed softly, beaming at his love. They settled back together, letting the exhaustion pull them under. Crowley’s last thought before drifting off to sleep was that it was about time for her to buy a new dress- and some lingerie. 


End file.
